gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Overview categories
This page gives an overview of all the categories used in this wiki and of their respective relations. If you're adding pages or images to the wiki, you often need to assign them a category, and it would be really nice if you take this overview into account :) There's also a page that simply lists all the categories used in this wiki: list of all categories. And if you want to check how a specific category is used, you can use the category tree. When you enter a category in the search field on that page, you'll see all its parents and all its children. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! Suggestions for improvement are most welcome, too :-) --> NOTE: Working on this page; currently working on category Story, subcategory Sociology. KarinS <-- Using categories Why use them? Categories are used to group pages with similar content, thereby making it easier to connect the information gathered in the wiki. For instance: at the bottom of the page Winterfell, you'll see a link that says Category: Castles. If you click on that, you'll get a list of all the castles in the wiki. At the bottom of that page, there's yet another category link: the Castles turns out to be part of a bigger group, the Category: Geography. If you click on that, you'll see that Geography is subdivided into many categories, such as cities and Category: Islands. Neat, huh? That's why each page and each image should be labelled with at least one subcategory or one overall category. There are three groups of categories: * Production categories (actors, crew, promotional videos etc); * Story categories (characters, geography, culture, history etc); * Wiki categories (site maintenance, help pages, blog postings, stub articles etc). When to add them? Every new page should have at least one category attached. Don't worry, much of the work is done for you! Many of the templates used in the wiki automatically tag a page with the appropriate category. For instance: the cast template automatically adds Category: Actor to a page, and any new actor page automatically becomes part of its overall Category: Crew. The only thing left for you to do, is to manually add a fitting subcategory, e.g. is this actor's Status: Active, Status: Not hired, or Status: Role ended? As a rule of thumb, you only need to add the lowest subcategory to a new page and the rest of the category tree gets added by itself. That's why we made this page: here you can see how categories are grouped and which parents they have. And if you're still not sure in which categories a page should be grouped, take a look at its siblings. How do I add them? To label a page or image, you go to the bottom of the page and click on the box Add category. Start typing, and the available categories will pop up. Select one of them, hit 'enter'; then select 'Save'. Done! To make a subcategory part of an overall category: go to the subcategory page - for instance, you want to make Category: Books part of the overall Category: Culture- and click on the box 'Add category' at the bottom. Start typing, select the appropriate overall group, hit 'enter' and say 'Save'. Be careful when removing labels: they've been put there for a reason. But perhaps you made an error when you added a subcategory? To remove a category label, click the 'Edit' icon at the top of a page. At the bottom of your editing screen you'll see boxes with a page's category labels. Click on the little cross of the category that you wish to remove and select 'Publish'. Done! Production Overwiew +-- Not hired +-- Actor ---------------+-- Role ended +-- Crew -------+-- Director | +-- Production staff | +-- Writer Production --+ | | +-- Image (Promotional) +-- Publicity --+-- Videos | | | +-- Season 1 --------------- Episodes +-- Seasons ----+-- Season 2 --------------- Episodes +-- Season X --------------- Episodes Crew Actor Publicity Seasons Story Overview +-- Status: Unsure +-- Characters--+-- Status: Dead | +-- Status: Unsure | | +-- Creatures --+-- Direwolves | +-- Dragons | | | +-- Books | +-- Coinage +-- Faith of the Seven +-- Culture ----+-- Languages +-- Magic and Prophecies | +-- Religion -------------+-- Old Gods | | | +-- Weapons --------------+-- Swords Story -------+ | | +-- Castles | +-- Cities | +-- Islands +-- Geography --+-- Locations | +-- Regions | +-- Rivers | +-- Seas | | | +-- Battles +-- History ----+-- Wars | | | +-- Institutes +-- Sociology --| +-- Dothraki +-- Peoples -------------+-- Hill tribes | +-- Wlldings | | +-- Bastards +-- Social groups -------+-- Prostitutes | +-- Smallfolk | +-- Titles Characters Creatures Culture Religion Weapons Geography History Sociology Wiki Image Galleries * Please note: do not use the category 'Image' for a page or image; it is an overall category. Be more specific! Site maintenance Category:Policy Category:Help